A rough diamond
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Achievement hunter/Mavin. Sometimes scars of the past follow a person into the future to haunt them like reminders of the very painful memory or memories that caused the scars to be there in the first place. Scars both mental and physically affect everyone one way or another in the end. Warning: Yaoi, dark themes, some things that maybe isn't for everyone and rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

AN:

WARNING!

This is meant to be a dark story.

Read if you think you can handle it.

Kitkat.

"Mommy." A little boy speaks.

"What is it?" The little boy's mother asks turning to her son.

"Why does daddy do what he does?" The little boy questions.

"Well dear. It's who he is and we can't change that. You just need to make sure you know your place with him ok?" His mother tells him gently. "He rules the house which means he's in charge and he can do as he pleases here." She reaches over and gently trails a hand along part of the boy's face in motherly affection. "Just let him do his thing." She tells him.

"Okay mommy." The little boy nods trusting her.

...

"M-mother...?" The little boy asks almost hesitantly as he stares ahead of himself into the kitchen from where he sits on the ground in the entrance way. He doesn't notice that some of the blood splatter had gotten into him as well as the walls, a window, floor and some on the cieling.

His mothers body on the ground soaked with blood. Her stomach and chest slashed open in a single swipe slash. She still has some blood spurting out of her for a few moments and her head is tilted back with her lifeless eyes staring at the boy.

The boys shaky eyes look to his father who is slightly soaked in his mothers blood gripping a bloody knife very tightly.

His fathers eyes are narrowed and slowly lift up to look to the boy.

The boy stares at his father as he begins to tremble under his fathers fiery gaze.

Suddenly a small smile replaces the earlier frown of disapproval.

"Your turn boy." His father says and begins to advance towards the boy.

The boy begins to scramble back. "N-no!" He gasps shakily in terror. "No. No! Please!" He gets up to try to run off to just get away from his father.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

The Achievement hunters are in their office for another work day.

Ray and Ryan who had come out publicly with their relationship a few days ago are cuddling laying on a couch with no shoes on. Ray is laying with his head against Ryan as he plays GTA V to work on his character while Ryan is leaning back on the couch watching Ray play the game.

Lindsay is doing some work on a video to make sure it's ready to post.

Geoff is playing minecraft.

Jack is working with Joel on editing a video.

Gavin is checking the media as they have to do that at least sometimes.

It is a good thing to do since it helps keep fans if you check out, reply or like something they posted on the pages for fans.

Meanwhile Michael isn't there today as Geoff had explained that Michael told him he thinks he might be sick so he stayed home today.

Lindsay lets herself think for a moment that if she were to ever get with Michael then she would have stayed home to take care of Michael.

Though she doubts she has a chance with the other.

Gavin gets a message from Michael on Facebook in the chat thing to keep it between them.

 _Dude you need to listen to this song._

Gavin clicks on the link and as YouTube loads in a new tab he makes sure his volume isn't loud. He then lets the song play and listens to it.

The song is titled 'on my own by ashes remain' and there are lyrics that will show on the screen as the song plays.

As the song continues to play Gavin feels a small mental tug but can't quite place what it is yet.

"That's a catchy sounding song." Geoff comments on mainly the beat of the song he can hear since Gavin has it on a respectful volume.

"Yeah." Gavin says in agreement as he continues to listen and read the lyrics.

Then it hits him and his eyes widen.

He gets up and exits out of the song. "I'm going to get something to eat." He says then leaves the office. He goes to the bus stop so he can hop onto the bus since it'll be better than walking. He waits for the bus to reach his stop and as he does so staying standing with one hand on the small plastic thing to hold onto on the bus when standing he lets the lyrics of the song run through his head.

After a few moments he blinks as he sees that this is his stop.

He presses the button and waits for the bus to get there.

The bus pulls over to its stop and opens the door allowing Gavin to move forward towards the front door to get out.

"Thanks." Gavin says and heads off the bus only to begin walking to his destination. He arrives at Michaels house and he knocks only for the inside door to creep open making his knocks on it pause. He opens the door going inside. "Micool?" He asks glancing a little around himself. He's been at Michaels house before so he knows where stuff is. He takes off his shoes and heads more inside looking around then heads upstairs towards the bedroom area. He finds the door open and peers inside. "Micool?"

Michael raises his head, not wearing his glasses, as he is sitting on his bed then he gets up and moves over to Gavin quickly. He looks into Gavin's eyes letting the other see the watery eyes just barely holding back tears. He leans into Gavin gripping his shirt and burying his face into part of Gavin's neck and shoulder pretty much where the two connect.

Gavin blinks then raises his arms to wrap one around Michaels torso so his hand can be a little on the back of Michaels head as best as he can reach with his arm around the other. He puts his other arm around Michaels waist as if to keep him steady.

"G-Gavin." Michael stutters in a mostly broken voice.

At that moment Gavin is completely certain on what he had suspected.

The song wasn't just something Michael wanted him to check out... It was... A cry for help...

"Shh." Gavin shushes him. "It's ok."

"Gavin." Michael begins. "I didn't want to go back... I didn't want to remember."

"Don't worry. I'm here." Gavin says playing with a few strands of Michaels hair. "I'll protect you."

Michael closes his eyes a little tightly and presses himself a little more into Gavin.

"I'm here for you." Gavin tells him. "I'm not leaving. I promise." He assures Michael. "If you want to tell me what's wrong when you're ready then I'm all ears or if you just need someone to be there for you then I can do that."

Michael feels a little better and also glad to have Gavin.

...

"We should surprise Michael with a visit." Lindsay suggests.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea and since its break we can go for a quick surprise visit." Geoff says in agreement. "And see how he's doing." He adds then smiles. "I'll drive!"

"Caaarrrpoooooooolll!" Ray calls out making everyone smile a little.

So they pile into Geoff's car and head off on their way to Michaels place.

...

"Here." Gavin says. "Come here." He leads Michael who follows over to where they can settle down without making their legs tired at some point.

Michael stays with Gavin as he follows him obviously not wanting to be away from the other right now.

...

The AH crew arrive at Michaels house and get out of the car. They head inside since they don't want to force Michael to get up if he really is sick. They follow Geoff and as they approach the bedroom area they pause upon hearing something unexpected. They move to the bedroom doorway and peer in as the door is open.

There they find Michael and Gavin laying on the bed over the covers together cuddling as Gavin has an arm around Michael.

Michael is slightly curled up against Gavin and though part of his head is hidden, by Gavin's head being slightly in front of Michaels head to the AH crew, the shaking shoulders confirm what they are hearing.

Something they never thought was possible.

Michael is crying.

As far as they know Michael doesn't cry but yet here they finally see a sight they never thought they would see.

Gavin's eyes are closed as he continues to hold Michael comfortingly so the others haven't been spotted by the two.

Geoff signals the others to follow him and they reluctantly do as they move away from the room.

"Why are we heading away?" Jack asks a little quietly since he wants to find out Geoff's plan.

"Well we're going to leave." Geoff says also a little quietly. "Don't worry. Michael has Gavin with him. He's not alone. I believe that the song was sent by Michael to Gavin as a cry of help so to speak but he sent it only to Gavin for his own reason obviously." He adds to assure the others. "It's best if we just let them be."

The others follow Geoff as they quietly leave the house to go to the car with Geoff offering to take them to get some lunch. They all know that surely if Michael wanted all of them he would let them know.

"I'm just glad that Michael is at least reaching out to Gavin." Lindsay says as they drive away with the others making sounds of agreement.

...

"It's ok my little Micool. I'm here." Gavin says gently. "Let it out."

Michael shifts a little closer to Gavin and his crying is starting to slow down as he is starting to get dry sobs.

"Feel better?" Gavin asks when Michael calms down.

Michael nods softly. "Yeah a little." He admits.

"That's good." Gavin says in return. "Do you want some water?"

"There should be a water bottle on my nightstand." Michael tells him.

Gavin raises his head to look and sees it. He moves as little as possible and grabs it coming back to the other as he sits up. He gives him the bottle opening it for him when he sees Michael is a little shaky probably from crying.

"Thanks." Michael says then drinks a good amount of water before handing the bottle back to Gavin.

Gavin closes the bottle and puts it back before turning back to Michael pulling him into a hug.

"Can I tell you something?" Michael asks. "Just between you and me? I've never told anyone this before." He rests his head on Gavin's chest.

Gavin keeps one arm hugging Michael with the other hand raising to stroke Michaels hair. "You can tell me anything you want. And if you want to keep it between us then so be it." He says in assurance.

Michael smiles softly at this. "Thanks Gavin."

"Anytime. Anytime." Gavin responds.

"It's the reason I was crying." Michael begins. "Well I guess I should start at the beginning..."

Gavin listens staying quite to let Michael speak.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

"When I was little... My dad... He wasn't really the best... If me or my mother stepped out of line... Or did something wrong in his mind... He'd yell at us or hit us." Michael tells him. "When I asked my mother about it she told me it's who he is and that we couldn't change him. That I had to just know my place with him. That he rules the house and can do what he wants. That I had to let him do what he wants."

Gavin pulls Michael closer trying to assure him as he continues to listen.

Michael starts to shake a little as if about to cry as Gavin keeps him in a comforting embrace. "Then one day I was six when something happened... My father killed my mother brutally right in front of me..."

Gavin blinks with a look of sympathy.

"Then he began to come after me... He was going to kill me Gavin!" Michael clutches Gavin's shirt.

Gavin runs his fingers through Michaels hair to try to help assure him.

"I tried to run even if I wasn't going to be fast enough to get away from him." Michael continues. "I tripped out of terror not noticing a cord on the ground... He was about to strike me with the very knife that killed my mother... But lucky for me a neighbour saw blood on the window and called the police... When the sirens were heard just before he could strike to kill me... He panicked and right in front of me he took his life with the very knife he was going to kill me with." He explains.

Gavin continues to run his fingers through Michaels hair while also keeping him close to continue doing his best to comfort Michael silently so he can listen.

"The paramedics took care of any wounds I had that were really from the abuse I had suffered. But I wasn't sure where I would end up. I didn't have any place to go to." Michael continues with his story. "I was sent to an orphanage due to my young age. I shared a room with five others with bunkbeds. However I didn't really become close to any of them. I was of course seeing the therapist due to the bad history sometimes having to skip class that they held there but I really fucking didn't want to talk about any of it. I ended up building myself mentally to be like a diamond but I'm a pretty rough diamond huh? I enjoyed playing video games and since we were given a ten dollar allowance every week I would get my own games to pass time. I found I quite enjoyed them and did meet some others who enjoyed video games. I saved up and got myself a laptop which is where I worked on a gaming channel since we had internet. I did get myself a job to hopefully get myself a house which I eventually moved out of the orphanage into my own apartment. As I was recognized for my work as a gamer I came to join Rooster teeth and I joined Achievement hunters so then you know the rest." He finishes.

"Don't worry." Gavin tells him. "Your father can't hurt you again."

"He left unforgettable memories... Permanent scars….." Michael says a little softly.

"But look at where you are now. Supporting yourself and living with a job you enjoy." Gavin reminds him. "Your story might not have a happy start but through that dark beginning you made it into a happy story. Everyone has moments where they can't be strong at that's ok. It helps us to feel better if we allow ourselves to be weak when you need it."

Michael raises his head to look to Gavin meeting his eyes.

"Everything shapes who you are. And who you are is a very amazing person my little Micool. You're my boi and I wouldn't have it any other way. Because you are amazing." Gavin tells him.

Michael smiles softly. "Thank you Gavin."

Gavin smiles back. "Anything for you Micool."

Michael hugs Gavin back in which Gavin welcomes happily. "Can you stay with me tonight? I mean if you want to and I know you'll need to head back to work first. I'm just asking."

Gavin nuzzles their noses together. "I would love to." He agrees.

"Thank you." Michael responds closing his eyes softly in relief.

A little later Gavin returns to work.

The others turn and obviously want to ask questions but hold back since it's obviously probably a private matter.

When the work day was done Gavin got Geoff to drive him to Michaels place after letting Gavin grab some spare clothes for himself as well as anything else he might need.

Geoff was understanding about Gavin spending the night at Michaels place instead of at his place. He pulls up to Michaels house and stops.

"Thanks for driving me." Gavin says.

"Gavin." Geoff says just before Gavin can get out of the car.

"Hm?" Gavin turns to Geoff.

"Take care of him." Geoff tells him. "It's obvious he needs you more than ever."

Gavin blinks then smiles. "You have nothing to worry about. I know that and I plan to do everything I can."

Geoff smiles and nods.

"See you tomorrow." Gavin says as he gets out then heads to the front door.

"See you." Geoff responds then watches Gavin go inside before he heads home himself.

Gavin gets to the door and Michael opens it. "Hey."

"Hey." Michael greets as he lets Gavin inside of his home. "Thanks for staying tonight." He says as he shuts the door behind Gavin.

"You know I can stay for as long as you want or need me to." Gavin tells him.

Michael comes over to him and they share a hug.

"I've got you." Gavin tells him in a comforting voice.

"You have no fucking idea how grateful I am to you." Michael tells him.

"I can only imagine." Gavin responds.

"I doubt you'd be able to even think of how much." Michael says with a small smile and Gavin chuckles.

Gavin sets his bag down on the floor beside Michael's dresser.

Michael went to the kitchen to fill his water bottle.

Gavin comes out of the room heading over to Michael who is just finishing the filling of the water bottle and is now putting the cap on.

Michael turns to Gavin holding the water bottle. "All good?"

"Yup." Gavin confirms.

"Ok." Michael nods.

"So what would you like to do?" Gavin asks. "We can do whatever you want to."

"Maybe some games might help." Michael responds.

"Alright then lets go." Gavin says in agreement so the two go to the living room to play some games until it got late.

Once that time rolled around they saved their progress and shut off the game before heading to get ready for bed.

Gavin grabs his pyjamas from the bag he had brought with him.

Michael takes off his shirt to also begin changing.

Gavin can't help a small peek as he strips himself of his own shirt.

On Michael's torso he sees scars that are obviously just permanent reminders of all the crap he had to go through when he was younger.

Gavin almost winces because the sight and knowing the backstory to why he has the scars he can just imagine bruises all over his body as well….. And that hurt him to even imagine it. He swore to himself that he would do everything in his power to never let Michael be hurt again. He will be there to support and help Michael whenever he needs him or wants him.

Once they both are changed they head into bed settling under the covers side by side.

"Night Gavin." Michael says.

"Good night Micool." Gavin responds.

Michael closes his eyes to go to sleep completely comfortable with Gavin being right there.

Gavin waits to make sure that Michael gets to sleep first.

Once Michael's breaths slow as he drifts off Gavin starts to think about going to sleep himself.

But he wants to wait a few moments longer right now.

Which he's glad that he does as Michael starts to twitch slightly as well as whimper.

Gavin knows right away it must be a nightmare so he brings his arm around Michael pulling him close. He gently strokes the others hair with his other hand and as Michael cuddles closer to him he calms down.

Seeing this makes Gavin happy and he closes his own eyes finally allowing himself to drift off into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

The next day...

Geoff heads out to his car and he has to keep reminding himself that Gavin is staying at Michael's place. He gets in the car and finds that the car ride is rather quiet almost like an eerie silence.

When he gets to the office the others greet him.

Ray looks past Geoff. "Is Gavin coming?"

"He stayed at Michael's place last night." Geoff explains. "So he'll be coming in when Michael comes in."

The others nod in understanding and everyone gets back to work as Geoff settles at his own desk.

Not long later Michael and Gavin come into the office.

Everyone turns greeting them and can't help bigger smiles upon seeing that Michael seems to be happier than before. To them it's a relief to see since they want their friends to be happy.

Michael and Gavin settle at their desks and begin to get to work.

Later….

Almost everyone is standing as they are putting some stuff away.

Michael is currently at his desk dealing with some papers he had to look over but he had finished that.

Geoff spins his chair around and smiles. "You know I've been thinking." He begins. "What if we had some kind of get together and even parents can come to see how interesting we can make it." He suggests. "The fans might actually love it."

Michael pauses and he stares at the paper.

Gavin glances to Michael in worry.

"What do you all think?" Geoff asks.

"Well it might be interesting." Lindsay says.

"Well I don't think I'll join." Michael brings the papers to clutch them to his chest. "I've got some work to do." He then leaves the room after that.

Gavin glances to Geoff before chasing after Michael.

"I didn't think I'd get a reaction like that." Geoff admits.

Meanwhile….

"Michael!" Gavin glances around as he looks for Michael who took off somewhere as soon as he got out of the office. "Michael?" He goes down an empty area only to hear slight crying. He follows it to a spot not many go where he finds Michael trying to control his crying behind a curtain attached to a metal cart to be moved around.

The papers just set on the floor a little away from him.

Gavin goes over to the other and kneels next to him only to pull him into his arms. "Geoff didn't know."

"I know." Michael sniffles. "I don't blame him for making me upset." He assures Gavin.

Gavin keeps the other close and they stay there with Gavin assuring him until Michael calms down.

Michael pulls back and wipes his eyes. "Thank you Gavin. Seriously." He tells him. "I don't think I know what I would do without you."

Gavin brings his hand to Michael's cheek only to gently wipe a lone tear away. "Anytime. Anytime."

The two share a hug as Michael finds himself smiling a little.

Now ready the two get up as Michael grabs his papers only for them to head to deliver the papers.

"Say." Gavin begins as he gets an idea. "What do you think about heading to Britain for a bit?" He asks. "You know to get away from everything."

"You know what. That actually sounds like a nice idea." Michael agrees then share a smile with Gavin.

"The others might ask questions." Gavin points out as he looks serious now as that thought popped up in his head just before he said it.

"I know." Michael says. "And I actually think that it'd be ok if they knew. I mean thanks to all of the help you've given me I actually have been thinking that if they were to ever ask I don't think I would mind all that much if they were at least generally informed." He explains. "Before you helped me I would have probably wanted to avoid the topic…. But when you came through the cracks in the wall I had up thanks to what happened to me then it has been breaking ever since."

Gavin smiles again and pulls Michael into a hug. "We will do whatever it is you are most comfortable with." He says.

Michael hugs back. "Truly thank you Gavin."

With that they head out of that area to do what they need to.

Michael heads to drop off the papers while Gavin heads back to the office making sure to stop at the break room to grab a beer along the way.

When Gavin enters the office everyone turns to him.

"Is Michael ok?" Geoff asks.

"Yeah he's fine." Gavin says.

"Do you mind us asking what happened exactly?" Lindsay asks.

"Well it was just the topic of parents." Gavin begins.

"So he didn't exactly get along with them?" Geoff asks as it seems that it is ok for them to ask questions.

"Well it's actually due to a different reason." Gavin says.

"What?" Ray asks.

"Well he actually lost his parents when he was young." Gavin explains.

The others gasp at this.

"Oh my…. That's horrible!" Lindsay says after her gasp.

"Yeah. It was a very horrible thing." Gavin nods softly.

"How did it happen?" Ryan asks.

"Well I'll give you a shortened version of it." Gavin says. "His father wasn't the best person in the world and if he even so much as thought that him and his mother did something wrong it would turn to yelling at them or actually attacking them." He begins. "Then one day it all came to a crash. His father killed his mother right in front of him and went after him to kill him too. However the cops showed up and as soon as his father noticed is when he killed himself once again right in front of Michael."

The others are left in surprised silence as they are not sure how to respond to what they have just heard.

Geoff clears his throat as he recovers from his shock and speaks after a few moments of silence. "Well we will do our best to not trigger bad memories like I did." He says and everyone makes sounds of agreement.

"Thanks for being understanding about it and not freaking out." Gavin says. "And Geoff. Michael doesn't blame you for bringing the topic up."

Geoff smiles in relief at this.

"You fucker!" Michael's shout is heard from somewhere else in the building.

Everyone cracks a smile and even a laugh or two.

Typical Michael.

…..

It's after work and it is time to go home.

Gavin heads off with Michael to stay at his place for another night.

Geoff arrives at home and heads to the kitchen smelling Griffon's yummy cooking.

Griffon turns. "Welcome home." She greets. "Milly is at a friend's house until later." She turns to look to Geoff only to pause as her face falls from smiling to worried. "I know that look." She puts the wooden spoon she had been stirring the food in the pot with down onto the counter by the stove. "What happened?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

"It's a little bit of a long story." Geoff says and the two settle on the couch as Geoff explains everything.

"Oh my." Griffon gasps in surprise at this.

"Yeah. It was quite a shocker." Geoff says in agreement.

"You know what might help?" Griffon asks with a knowing look.

"What?" Geoff asks meeting his wife's gaze.

"People to step in and act as replacement parents. To give him the true parents that he deserves." Griffon tells him. "We can do that since they are all already like family to us anyways."

"You don't think that it will make it worse? Wouldn't it be a reminder of past events?" Geoff questions.

Griffon gives a knowing smile. "Trust me."

"Ok." Geoff says in agreement. "I trust you."

The next day…

Michael and Gavin arrive at work and find everyone there but they just head to their desks after greetings are shared to get to work.

"Today we are going to do a GTA let's play." Geoff announces. "And Griffon will be joining us."

"What are we going to try or do?" Ray asks.

Geoff smiles. "You'll see." He says simply.

"Well I need to go fill my water bottle up. I'll be back." Michael says but the others note that this isn't just triggered by something said or done instead it is just a simple every day thing he needs to do. He heads out to get to the break room to fill up his water bottle.

"Oh and me and Michael will be going on a trip in only a few days." Gavin says as if just remembering this now.

"How long you guys going to be gone for?" Ryan asks.

"Only a week." Gavin responds. "So not that long really."

"I think it's a good idea." Geoff says in agreement.

Gavin smiles in agreement.

Meanwhile….

Michael enters the break room and finds Griffon there. "Hey." He greets.

Griffon turns to him and gives him a smile. "Hello." She greets.

Michael goes to the sink and begins to fill up his water bottle.

"You doing alright?" Griffon asks.

"Yeah." Michael responds.

"Geoff explained what happened." Griffon asks.

"I don't really see a problem with it." Michael assures her. "After finally opening to Gavin I found that it really does help to be more open with others. It's not that I didn't trust you all before but it's just that it's a rather fucking hard topic and thanks to everything it just ended with me shutting a part of myself away."

Griffon places an assuring hand on Michael's shoulder. "It is ok." She says in a gentle voice. "We do not blame you. I promise."

Michael smiles appreciatively. "Thanks." He finishes filling the water bottle.

"No matter what we are here for you. When you need us." Griffon says gently.

Michael smiles with a nod only for Griffon to pull him into a hug that he participates in.

They pull apart once done.

"Oh and I think we'll be starting the let's play soon."

"Well we don't want to miss that." Griffon says then they head back to the office and sure enough not long after is when they start the let's play.

They start in the usual apartment with Ryan and Ray off in the kitchen, Jack along with Lindsay over by the window and Griffon, Geoff, Michael and Gavin by the couch.

"Our family is all together." Griffon says happily. "No matter what happens you'll always be our adopted children."

Everyone can't help even just a small smile at this and even as Gavin looks to Michael he feels relieved to see that it didn't trigger anything with him.

Geoff is glad that it appears to be working and decides to continue to go along with Griffon's idea.

The lets play is them doing a contest to be the one who can drive in first person the longest before you crash and burn.

Ray ended up being the winner on the first round.

Few days later… Britain….

Michael and Gavin are having their first actual day in Britain. So far so good as everything is going rather smoothly. They are currently walking around town to check out a few places.

"Gavin?" A surprised female's voice gasps behind them.

Michael and Gavin turn only to find a man and a woman standing there.

"Ah hi." Gavin greets.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" The woman asks.

"Well we were just doing some relaxing is all." Gavin tells the woman. "So being back in Britain is different than before."

The woman glances to Michael after Gavin speaks as if to see if she can get it right of who is with Gavin here. "Oh? Is this your sweetheart?" She asks flashing a smirk in Gavin's direction.

"Well no." Gavin begins but can't speak another word as the woman interrupts him.

"Oh it'll probably be soon anyways." She says then extends a hand towards Michael. "Greetings. I am Gavin's mother and this is Gavin's father." She adds gesturing to the man.

Gavin looks worriedly at Michael as he hopes that doesn't trigger anything.

"Nice to meet you." Michael says and does a quick shake before they pull their hands away.

"Everything alright?" Gavin's father asks right after the handshake. "Don't think we can't notice Gavin." He says. "We are your parents. You are worried about something."

"It isn't something to talk about here." Gavin says glancing from his father to Michael.

"Come home." Gavin's mother says. "We can have as much time as we want there."

So they head to Gavin's parents home where Michael lets Gavin share the story since though the fans don't need to know about the story it doesn't meant that everyone outside of the Achievement hunters have to not know about it.

"Oh my goodness." Gavin's mother gasps and places her tea cup onto the saucer since they had been discussing this over some tea so to speak. She gives a sympathetic look to Michael. "I'm so sorry that happened to you dear." She says.

"You don't need to be sorry about that." Michael responds.

"Well you are always welcome as a family member here." Gavins mother says warmly.

Michael smiles softly at this.

Not long later Gavin's parents are putting the dishes away while Gavin and Michael are standing in the living room talking.

"So you're really cool with that? I mean I wouldn't mind bringing you into my family." Gavin asks the other and he brings one arm up as he speaks.

"It's ok." Michael brings up one arm linking it with Gavins. "As long as you are there I think I can be strong. Stronger than with the support from the others."

Gavin smiles then leans in stealing a kiss as their eyes close happily.

Gavin's mother gives them a content and happy smile in their direction. "Our son is truly all grown up." She says to herself and pulls herself back into the kitchen since she had peered around the corner to check on the two.

The end.

AN:

I don't even know. I'm tired and apparently in a depressed mood.

But no matter. I hope you enjoyed this story anyways!

It was going to be a shorter story but I found I just couldn't help myself so here it is. Did my best to not rush it but it wasn't meant to be too long of a story in the first place.

Flamers will be used to make cookies and reviews are awesome!

Kitkat.


End file.
